I QUIT SPR? as if NARU would allow that
by CrimsonxFlame
Summary: Mai gave up! on every thing...Naru is being so harsh to her he is a robot with no heart he didn't return her feelings! allowing her to make such a tough decision she's hurt! on the other hand Gene wanted them to be together he tries his best to make them get along rest know in the story
1. A Cold hearten Narcissist!

**Hey guys to u out there, I m Exiled Destiny and currently new here so please be nice. Special thanks to the stories of borntoflyhigh and naruisawsome i came up with the idea so I hope you enjoy, and on other note I appreciate your reviews because they mean a lot, so yeah review but don t flame me;-D On with the story:****  
**

MAI'S POV

It was a normal day at SPR, as usual BORING, did you notice the capital letters all because I work for a robot which is my boss and who thinks I usually slack off so he gives me more work. I finished all my work like cleaning Naru s bookshelves, managing files that are above Naru s mental capacity as they are in Kanji and of course making tea for Naru and Lin. It was his favorite Earl Grey and boy, I hate that stuff and wish that Naru-chan would actually drink hot chocolate, the thought probably made me laugh out loud. I busied myself in pouring the tea in the china cup that seemed to be Naru s favorite but then my cell rang and I ran to pick it up, nearly upsetting the cup and my reaction was even more shocked as I noticed the Caller Id. Oh my God i cant believe it was Kisa, a good friend of mine whose family was transferred to China. i haven't seen her for years so I picked it up, happy that I had finally established contact with her, Kisa had been a bit rude when it came to attending calls.

Is this Taniyama Mai? a soft, quiet voice came from the other side of the phone. Nothing has changed much about that voice yet.

Oh yeah, since it is my number, nice to hear from you Kisa I said, trying to keep my voice calm and low, if Naru came to know I was receiving private calls during work hours I would never hear the end of it. I sighed to myself which went completely unnoticed by the Kisa, since she was bellowing on the phone.

OMG! Mai i wanted to see you so badly, long time no see where were you? i came to Japan a month ago i wanted to see you and yes i got your number from one of your friend she said it really loud and in one breath that i had to put the phone away from my ear. Hey wait a sec! who gave her my number?

Yeah nice to hear from you too I said in my usual tone, one thought racing my brain, I was the one who had the loudest reaction but here I was talking quietly.

Please don t notice my lack of reaction. Please .please!? But of course she got no vibe instead she said something that made my heart sink in my stomach.

Okay girl! I want to meet you where are you? It s like you disappeared off the face of Japan.

MEET HER?! Okay this was never going to happen, not even in the astral plane. I thought sadly, Naru will never allow it, NEVER!

Sorry Kisa but i cant meet you. I simply refused, my head hanging.

WHAT but why? she sounded sad and a bit curious, I was not the one to shrink from hanging out with friends and real friends like Kisa.

Because my Boss will never allow it. I said and emphasized on boss , ah the irony of my fate, stuck with a person who s my polar opposite.

Is he a narcissist? She asked a bit tentatively.

I laughed at this Kisa probably doesn t know know how true her words are ..

Okay! but please try for me, alright? She said and the call ended after I said a sad, helpless goodbye.

I signed one try won t hurt, huh? I thought and went to Naru s office, timidly, my knuckles not ready to knock on his door.

However I knocked ...gulping as I accepted the horrific consequences, hey WAIT! This would be my first day-off, who was Naru to ruin it, boss?!, my foot.

Come in. A cold yet gloomy, lonely voice said as usual nothing new, perfectly normal for me.

Here's your tea Naru. He just took the cup from his desk and didn t even bother looking at me. No thank you no good tea no, nothing. He's a jerk really he is, I made a mental note to meditate why I wanted to work with him.

Um Naru can i ask you something? I fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

Go on spit it out, I don t have time to listen your whines. He said as he took a sip, still ignoring me.

I paused for a moment, I knew he would never allow it until hell froze over.

I m listening Mai His voice hardened at my lack of response.

Can i take a day off? I hesitated but the words just rolled off my tongue before I could stop them.

He looked at me slowly and put his hand under his hand. His thinking pose was on.

Yes. He simply stated and took another sip out of his tea.

Really what?! I can't believe it! Did he just said yes?! I put a finger in my ear, to see if I had listened wrong but no it was true. A happy, huge grin came over my face which reached my ears.

"But then never show your face here " he added calmly leaning in his chair to look at me lazily.

My smile faded to a frown. WHAT? I gulped.

Y-you can t fire me! I said defensively. B-because I make your tea and i know how to read Kanji and where all important files are kept so-so you just can t-I mean you have no r-right to-to do that

Oh really? He stood up and came near to me, his tall form looking down at me, smirking, like it was a big joke.

You know that I can do whatever I want besides you are a jobless girl who had no choice but to work in SPR and one thing more He came nearer to me and whispered in my ear ''I can find another lackey"

WAIT?!what did he just call me? I was furious as i pushed that jerk a bit actually as much as my power allowed and ran out of his den.

I HATE YOU NARU!

General POV:

Mai started crying uncontrollably and slumped on the couch .her mind racing with her heart as she cried away.

He is such a jerk! curse that narcissist what does he think he is? I hate him, HATE him.

Having similar thoughts as she tried to contain her tears, Mai soon fell into a laying position and let her muddled thoughts be chased away by sleep.

DREAM LAND

Mai was upset when gene appeared, normally she would smile brightly and make jokes but today Gen noted the difference wearily, this unhappiness had to be Noll s fault.

Now what s with the ghosts and paranormal activity!? Mai asked, no snapped at Gene.

Just one that is...a cold narcissist idiot scientist is haunting you Mai. Gene replied softly and bent to face her

Whatever i don t care now, I don t want him now I hate him, in fact i am going to quit SPR he doesn t want me. Mai coldly replied, her brown eyes brimming with tears as she looked at the spirit guide

**so it was the first chapter,how was it good,bad,worse review okay!**

**1) lacky means servent**

**2)tell me should naru kiss mai in the end (well that's what i planned)**

**~ exiled destiny**


	2. Brotherly Love, refusing to accept!

_**okay here's chapter 2 **_

_**a bit of recap:**_

_**DREAM LAND**_

Mai was upset when Gene appeared, normally she would smile brightly and make jokes but today Gene noted the difference wearily, this unhappiness had to be Noll's fault.

"Now what's with the ghosts and paranormal activity!?" Mai asked, no_ snapped at Gene.

"Just one that is...a cold narcissist idiot scientist is haunting you Mai" Gene replied softly and bent down to face her

"Whatever I don t care now, I don't want him now I hate him, in fact I am going to quit SPR he doesn't want me." Mai coldly replied, her brown eyes brimming with tears as she looked at the spirit guide.

Gene was shocked he could not believe Mai words! He knew his narcissist of a brother loved Mai but for things to go this far... this was a new theory. He could not utter a word since Mai already had made a decision!

"Do as you wish!" a gloomy voice said and Gene disappeared from her dream

_**WITH OLIVER DAVIS**_

_**Naru's POV**_

I was sitting in my office, enjoying the tea Mai gave to me but she made the best tea in the world but i can't tell her that she is already too crazy for me to handle...I paused for a moment my eyes staring at the tea which has its perfect brown color

_Did she get hurt by what i said?!_... I thought for a moment

"_**Of course she did ...you moron"**_ It was a voice, a very cunning one i knew who it belonged to Gene…

"_**AH! what is it now?"**_ I frowned at him

"_**Just who do you think you are?"**_ Gene busted out just like Mai, I smirked at this putting my hand beneath my chin…I smirked at his foolish question…

"_**Huh! Isn't it obvious the most handsome and famous scientist plus with great intelligence and..."**_ I could go on praising myself but Gen decided it was time to end my musings.

"_**Shut up!"**_ Gene was furious as he cut my reply. _**"I am not here to listen to your selfish ego i am here to give jerk like you a lesson"**_

"_**Gene you are not the boss of me if you have so much time go do some thing else don't disturb me…"**_I cleared my throat wondering what's gotten into him.

"_**Mai was right!"**_ Gene mumbled

"_**You are a jerk and an idiot scientist with no heart at all...**_"He stated, a bit irritated

"_**GENE! are you telling me what happened to you? idiot I**_" asked angrily and a bit concerned...

"_**Well no one picks fights with his dead brother on a girl"**_ I guess I knew as soon as Gene spoke her name that the issue was on Mai but why should I care it's not like she loves me! she loves Gene I am sure of it...I thought

"_**Noll sorry to interrupt your thoughts...but I can hear your them..."**_Gene gave me a 'you-are-concerned-about-Mai-look'

"_**You really are an idiot with having all that knowledge too how can you think of something like i love Mai or she loves me i mean who can think of loving a dead person?**_" Gene gave me an 'am-i-right look'

"_**Well she likes you, she dreams of you, she always cared for you and you also return her feelings in her dreams"**_

I bit my lip in anger...

"_**Well Noll i only respect her as friend and of course as my sister-in-law too."**_ Gene joked.

"_**general POV"**_

"_**WHAT!?"**_ Naru stood up a slight of blush on his milky face it was the first time, he blushed embarrassedly

"_**Okay Naru, Mai wanted to quit SPR**_." But before Gene could speak of any thing there was a knock at the door

"_**handle it your self freakish scientist"**_ Gene went away and Naru knew that it was Mai...

**okay hands up for this chapter because final chapter is coming right up **

**yes i made only 3 chapters story i thought people hate my stories so i keep them short **

**sorry guy but Naru have to kiss deserved it what do you think of this chapter tell me okay and yea sorry for the short chapter i was watching another anime so...review for Naru's sake **

**~exiled destiny**


	3. Finally a flow of feelings from a jerk!

**Okay guys thank for waiting its here the last chapter a bit cheesy but good.I was writing another story of winx club so it was difficult to write 2 stories at a time,this time there is no recap,Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Exiled destiny doesn't own GH,and will never own it in her life!(except for cute guys and NaruXMai the show sucks anyway!)**

_**GENERAL POV **_

"Come in..." Naru said acting like he doesn't care about anything at all, not even the fact that he had just made an innocent girl cry and then sob to sleep.  
It was dark in his room and very lonely, a perfect word to describe the boss-Naru, dark and gloomily eerie.  
Mai stepped in...sad tears rolling down her eyes, face blank and it seemed that she was heart-broken and completely distressed  
''Oliver Davis! I want to quit SPR!'' she stated it with a hesitation as if her inner self was stopping her, the truth was she never wanted to quit SPR it was the first place where she had so many friends and she felt like she was in a family...she spent a golden time with Naru (even though his aura is not that cheerful) and other teammates it was such a pain Naru never considered her feeling and calling her his servant was much worse! It was so insulting and couldn't believe her love was one-sided all this time! For her to have such a stubborn crush on a robot!

OLIVER DAVIS?! Naru couldn't believe his ears first Mai was damn serious, second she called him Oliver Davis, he was panicked and mildly surprised! Gene was warning him for this...he knew he loved Mai and seeing her like this was painful she was suffering but still Naru tried his best not to show his feelings.  
''Why? I want a valid reason for this." Naru said normally as he was not even affected a bit by her sentence.  
"You still want to know why?" she asked, slightly angry as a tear leaked through her gloomy eyes, it was a single tear containing so much agony and feelings she held in her heart.  
"Huh! Naru ask your self for this why! I can't answer this question to such a narcissist person!" she was calm so calm that Naru doubted that it was Mai- her voice was screaming with pain and Naru could feel her body vibrating with fury, it was other kind of anger; Mai didn't rant at Naru instead she just looked at him with her big hazel brown eyes  
''I AM LEAVING!" she said as she moved backwards heading to the door, not even wanting to see the expression on his face.

Naru stood up from his chair** ''Mai wait!''** He didn't know why he said that, it was natural, even if what he did just made him sound human for the first time, it was still irrational. For all he knew employers shouldn't care when their employees resign after all there's a high chance he'll find someone to replace Mai; but the question was ..that who would be better than Mai, his assistant Slowly he stood up from his chair and walked towards the brunette.  
Mai closed her eyes and braced herself for her boss's oncoming lecture.  
"Now what does that jerk want?"  
She noticed their proximity as Naru leaned closer to her but she didn't stop, it was over between Naru and her and she was going. It wasn't over there had been nothing to begin with except her stupid,moronic fantasies.

She grabbed the handle of the door, Naru gripped her left hand and pulled her to himself .  
As skinny as she was she hit Naru's chest and her vision was engulfed in black. Naru grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her so she could face him. Her eyes was fuming and she tried to free herself, she didn't want her job and he could find another lackey. Naru placed his hands on her shoulders; it was so close that their foreheads had no distance between each other. Mai didn't move instead she lowered her eyes to the floor she didn't want to gaze into those cerulean eyes that always seemed to drive her into crazy fantasies.  
"Mai look at me! It's an order." Naru commanded.  
"I don't take orders from you now!" Mai replied, still staring at the floor, trying to find something interesting in the tiles.  
"Okay then..." Naru placed his right hand beneath Mai's chin and pulled it up by force so she could face him but when he did tilt her chin, his navy eyes were so pure and gleaming that Mai couldn't look at the floor, she was so tempted by his eyes that she almost forgot everything, her mind turned to a blank slate. It was the first time she had stood so close to Naru, that there noses were almost touching,  
she was turning bright red and her face was becoming warmer than anything, silently pleading Naru to not notice her expression.  
"Mai I know I hurt you, I am selfish, I know I am, but I don't want you to leave SPR. I don't want to hurt your feelings but you have to realize that it's Gene you love not me. You are merely substituting me with him. Naru finally blurted out what was bothering him for so long and noticed, frowning, Mai was beginning to weep uncontrollably.  
"Naru " she whispered, she could understand him .she could but he needed to understand her point too, so she slowly started to open up.  
"I loved you and will always be loving you. You jerk why don't you understand that." she sniffed Naru's eyes begin to finally register her phrase, his mind could not control his actions any more and he pushed himself forward to Mai's face matching his lips with hers.  
Mai was shocked! did he just kiss her!? Naru did that. He did, his lips were indeed cold compared to Mai's. She dissolved herself in it it was so comforting and good and like-like complete. Even though Naru did not describe his feelings to her but she understood that the kiss answers her ever long haunting question...They broke up both panting slightly, flushed like beet.  
Mai asked in her sweetest voice,  
"Naru if you love me that much than you should have told me that from the start, then you won't be enduring a lot of things till now"

Naru didn't reply he just moved back into his seat smirking madly,triumphant and feeling light.  
''So Mai you were saying something about quitting SPR?'' he asked mischievously waiting for Mai to rant at him.

**_MAI POV_ (P.S i really wanted to describe Mai's feelings)**  
THAT Naru ! he is the king of mood killer! i just really wanted to romanticize with him! BUT he .  
"WELL I JUST CHANGED MY MIND,YOU JERK!" I yelled "Do you ever say anything without using the word 'Jerk'?" He asked "Oh MY GOD! Naru I HATE YOU OH MY GOD WHY DID I EVEN FALL FOR YOU!?" I thought...  
I went back to work, fuming but happy about it, my happy ending.  
"Mai..."Naru breathed out, thinking how idiotic he had acted, somehow it felt irresistibly good my heart froze "yeah?" I said quickly  
"Tea..." ASIDE FROM all those cute and good words he said tea !

Ughhhh Naru-tea addict cold ice cube, I thought!  
"Okay..." I groaned as i left to make his tea I guess Naru likes to tease me! he is an idiot scientist, narcissist,outer-spaced human, tea addict and most of all JERK! but still i love so much i blush when i think about that...  
But whatever it is he is Naru, he can be Oliver Davis or Kazuya Shibuya but he will always remain a narcissist:  
My narcissist ..  
~END~

_**so how was it? review review please review because they make me happy once again thanks to borntoflyhigh who helped me with my editing and stuff and to all the previous reviewers and followers *I LOVE YOU ALL***_

_**~ exiled destiny**_


End file.
